1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a windmill. More particularly, the present windmill uses opposed tilting blades mounted on a vertical axis to generate power.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
This windmill harnesses the power of the wind and turns it into electricity via a generator. Many such windmills have been produced but the vertical axis wind turbines generally lack the efficiency of a traditional horizontal axis wind turbine. However, there is a need for vertically axis turbines as they do not need to be aimed into the wind, are more efficient in the use of land-space and should also prove to be safer because the bulk of the weight of the entire apparatus is near the ground. This windmill provides a more efficient method for harnessing wind power and although it uses more moving parts than previously designed vertical axis wind turbines, its efficiency and simplicity of design will make it worthwhile.
Several products and patents have been issued for vertical windmills where the blade tips to increase or decrease wind drag depending upon rotational position of the blade. Exemplary examples of patents covering these products are disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,537 issued Apr. 20, 1926 to H. K. Hennigh, U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,952 issued Sep. 14, 1920 to J. G. Gracey and U.S. Pat. No. 584,986 issued on Jun. 22, 1897 to J, A. Chapman all disclose a vertical windmill where a counterweight arm maintains to blade in a vertical orientation when the blade is being pushed by the wind and allows the blade to tip open when the blade is returning. While these patents disclose a vertical windmill with tipping blades the blades form a single unit and are not opposing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,915,689 issued Aug. 27, 1933 to I. T. Moore discloses a windmill with opposing blades mounted to a circular track. The circular track provides support to the ends of the blades and further blocks wind flow into the blades. While this patent discloses tipping blades the blades are supported in an outer ring where a mechanical linkage links the blades together.
U.S. Pat. No. 504,301 issued to E. L. Davis & J. N White on Aug. 29, 1893 and U.S. Pat. No. 185,924 issued Jan. 2, 1977 to E. Howland & J. B. Sweetland both disclose windmills where the blades on opposite ends of the windmill are set 90 degrees opposed. In operation, linking the opposing blades will result in the both blades operating in a partially opened and closed condition where efficiency of the blades is significantly reduced.
What is needed is a vertical shaft windmill where each vane of the windmill is independent and can articulate to provide optimal efficiency. The proposed application provides this solution.